Talk:Power Lock
DShot and DChop for mesmers? Yay! The Paintballer (T/ ) 09:15, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :Too bad it doesn't hae the 20 sec disable. Although that would probably make it overpowered... Ah well 84.24.206.123 09:17, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::My bro has a better plan: A hexer necro... with DShot. Hilarious. Most annoying 1 damage ever --Gimmethegepgun 09:18, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::With the (big) problem that you can't interrupt any skill, just spells/chants, it's still not as good as distracting shot. 199.74.99.212 15:34, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::With meta how it is however, hitting with an actual attack to interupt can be unreliable and the fact that mesmer interrupts are faster than ranger ones makes this superior in some situations. 76.102.172.202 20:22, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :::I sometimes use an Illusion Mesmer with D-Shot. Especialy in PvE. Zulu Inuoe 10:24, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :: DShot has the disadvantage of being a projectile. Spell effects are also applied instantly after casted, arrows have much longer flight time depending on bow type and possible preparations and other effects. And if I'm correct, skills and effects that decrease attack speed also affect DShot and others (of course Migraine etc. affect Power Block, but Mesmer FC is more than enough to offset them). Does this go through Mantra of Resolve like Psychic Distraction? 13:47, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Change Reduce energy cost to 5 or recharge to 12 or something. This skill is a tad unsatisfying right now. Zulu Inuoe 00:41, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :It pretty much has to be inferior to DShot. --Kale Ironfist 02:01, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::It's nice for a non-elite since it can't be blocked or whatnot --Blue.rellik 02:07, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::This skill is a tad weak, even before the buff to Power Spike, and now with that at 12 Recharge and 5 Energy, I don't see too much use in this. I do know Diversion Effect > Damage in most cases, but still. Zulu Inuoe 15:09, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::This skill is pretty balanced considering it is a spell and therefore much harder to defend against than an attack. I agree it should be 12 recharge, however 10 energy is fine I think. Power Spike was buffed to 5e because the damage is so inferior to e-drain, e-gain, or the disable on this skill. In organized pvp, 100 damage on a target not being spiked is pretty much worthless. The real problem with this skill is that the disable is too short (shorter than the recharge!) to make it worthwhile. Power Leak will shut down a caster much faster. Pretty poor compared to dshot. Rette Alarix 20:40, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Bug fix seems to make this a viable replacement for Power Leak. --24.74.254.215 18:51, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :They should fix up Signet of Distraction, even though the skill tip doesn't say it adds to recharge. 76.186.15.83 22:35, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Huzzah Now it's usable! Zulu Inuoe 02:15, 7 March 2008 (UTC) icon this one looks like vabbian armor. not sure if its a vabbian mask. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 13:02, 17 September 2008 (UTC)